Yutuber! Taekook
by abglabil
Summary: Dua sejoli memulai karirnya menjadi seorang Yutuber. Kontennya kadang random. Taekook/Vkook/BL/Yaoi/ pair lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter hehe. kiflyf for life!


Jungkook telah menyiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari penyemprot serangga, kamera yang ia atur sedemikian rupa, hingga alur cerita yang ia buat-buat demi mengerjai _partner in crime_ , Kim Taehyung. Dirinya bersama Taehyung telah membangun sebuah channel YouTube yang saat ini mencapai lebih dari lima ratus empat puluh enam ribu subscriber.

Jungkook berencana mengerjai Taehyung karena rencana yang ia buat selalu gagal. Sampai-sampai banyak subscriber yang membuat trending hashtag '#JungkookTerlaluBodoh #TaehyungTerlaluPintar'. Jungkook merasa dirinya pasti bisa mengerjai Taehyung. Sehingga dirinya berakhir merekam dirinya di kamar miliknya.

"Jadi guys, beberapa hari lalu aku sudah cerita ke Taehyung-hyung. Aku bilang aku habis tertipu puluhan juta, dan orangnya itu tak tahu hilang kemana. Intinya aku bilang ke Taehyung-hyung kalau aku benar-benar _down_ , aku stress, aku kehilangan semangat hidup. Ya pokoknya begitulah, guys." Jungkook terkekeh.

"Aku bakal bikin seolah-olah aku minum cairan anti serangga ini. Aku semprotin ini dulu ya guys." Jungkook menyemprotkan cairan tersebut ke sekitar kamarnya. Cukup banyak sampai Jungkook sendiri cukup pusing dibuatnya. Lalu Jungkook menenggak sebungkus bubuk minuman yang bisa mengeluarkan busa. Ia buru-buru duduk di kursi komputernya. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan cairan itu di sekitar bajunya demi mendukung keadaan bahwa Jungkook menelan cairan anti serangga itu.

Dengan segera Jungkook mencari posisi yang enak untuk acara pura-pura matinya. Jungkook bersandar ke sandaran kursinya. Mulutnya sedikit ia buka seakan-akan ia benar-benar keracunan. Matanya terpejam dengan tangannya yang masih memegang botol cairan anti serangga.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya. Taehyung tertegun di ambang pintu kamar Jungkook. Wajahnya berubah pucat dalam sekejap.

"Ju-Jungkook! Ya Tuhan!." Taehyung menepuk pipi gembil Jungkook. Berharap Jungkook bisa sadar. Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya dan terkulai lemas.

Taehyung menyibak rambut Jungkook. Kemudian menjilat belah bibirnya yang terasa kering. Taehyung mengguncang bahu yang lebih muda. Namun Jungkook tak bergeming.

"Jungkook! Bangun astaga. Maafkan aku datang terlambat." suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar. Walaupun Jungkook sangat menyebalkan, Taehyung tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

"Jungkook, kumohon sadarlah." Taehyung bergegas mengambil kotak tisu. Mencabut beberapa helai darinya untuk membersihkan busa di mulut Jungkook. Taehyung menggigiti jemarinya kalut. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Ia hanya bisa mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook, berharap ia akan bangun dengan cengiran kelincinya.

Taehyung tak ingin mempercayai bahwa Jungkook telah melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Namun di satu sisi, semua hal yang sudah Jungkook siapkan terlihat sangat sempurna. Kecuali satu. Kamera miliknya.

Taehyung terdiam saat ia melihat lampu kamera yang menyala menandakan bahwa kamera itu sedang _recording_. Kamera itu sengaja ditaruh dibawah topi milik Jungkook. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Lalu wajahnya berubah datar saat mengetahui dirinya sedang dikerjai oleh si bontot.

 _'Bocah sialan.'_ batin Taehyung.

"Kook, bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan ambilkan minum." Taehyung buru-buru keluar dari kamar Jungkook menuju dapur. Dirasa Taehyung sudah tak di kamar, Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah kamera. Lalu terkikik pelan.

"Guys, Ya Tuhan. Jungkook bocah sialan itu berusaha mengerjai aku." Taehyung merekam dirinya menggunakan kamera ponsel miliknya. Taehyung telah sadar bahwa ia hanya menjadi bahan _prank_ Jungkook.

"Jadi aku akan balas dendam. Sumpah guys, tadinya aku percaya kalau Jungkook itu mencoba bunuh diri. Habisnya ia cerita ini itu, bilang gakuat hidup lagi. Ya aku percayalah." Taehyung mengambil sebuah cangkir berisi air mineral.

"Aku benar-benar panik. Aku sampai rasanya ingin ikut mati saking tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi ketika aku melihat sekitar, aku menemukan lampu kamera menyala. Biasanya nyala kalau lagi _recording_. Lalu aku sadar, aku hanya lagi dikerjai bocah ingusan. Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan, Kook." Taehyung mengambil beberapa cabai lalu mengguntingnya. Biji cabainya ia masukkan ke dalam cangkir berisi air yang tadi ia ambil. Dirinya tertawa puas. _Prank_ Jungkook gagal lagi, bung.

Taehyung mematikan record di ponselnya. Ia langsung lari ke kamar Jungkook. Wajahnya ia buat terlihat sepanik mungkin, termasuk nada bicaranya.

"Jungkook! Aku sudah bawakan air." Taehyung mendekati Jungkook. Tangan kirinya memegang pipi Jungkook. Sedang yang lainnya berusaha meminumi Jungkook air yang ia bawa.

"HUWEKK!" Jungkook memuntahkan air yang baru saja ia minum. Jungkook terkejut dengan air rasa cabai itu. Taehyung terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Dirinya sampai guling-gulingan di lantai. Jungkook menekuk wajahnya. Kaosnya ia gunakan untuk mengelap mulutnya yang kepedasan. Jungkook lari ke kamar mandi untuk kumur-kumur.

Taehyung mengambil alih kameranya. Ia menyambangi Jungkook sambil merekamnya. Jungkook masih muntah-muntah. Dan Taehyung masih tergelak kencang.

"Bagaimana _prank_ mu, Kook?." Taehyung mendekati lensa kameranya ke wajah Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat masam. Ia gagal lagi mengerjai Taehyung.

"Ah, Hyung! Kenapa aku gagal lagi, sih." Jungkook membenahi wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Itu karena Jungkook terlalu bodoh, Taehyung terlalu pintar."

"Mana ada! Hyung sebenarnya mudah dikerjai. Cuma karena kamera sialan _prank_ ku jadi gagal." Jungkook merapikan rambutnya. Taehyung merekam dirinya bersama Jungkook. Kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Guys, Jungkook gagal mengerjai aku." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Lagian kadal mau di buayain."

"Ah tak mau tahu, pokoknya _prank_ aku berhasil." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uhh, bocah ingusan ngambek. Sampai manyum gitu." Taehyung mencolek bibir Jungkook. Tangannya mengusak gemas surai Jungkook.

"Makanya jangan sok-sok _ngeprank_ aku loh, Kook."

"Hyung bodoh! Aku benci."

"Yah ngambek kan." Taehyung mengusak hidungnya ke pipi Jungkook.

"Pesan moral hari ini, jangan ngadalin biawak!." Jungkook berteriak kesal. Taehyung kembali tergelak.

"So, see u guys at the next video. Jangan lupa like, comment, subscribe. Kalau perlu share video ini ke teman-teman kalian. Kalau video ini tembus dua puluh ribu likes, kita akan adakan QnA. See u guys!." Taehyung menyudahi rekamannya. Lalu melirik sekilas kearah Jungkook. Jungkook masih kesal. Ia masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, terima saja kalau kau tak bisa mengerjai aku, Kook." Taehyung kembali menggoda Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menolak semua perbuatan Taehyung.

"Aku mau tidur." Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di bantal. Kesal sekali ia. Niatnya nambah konten, kontennya _ngeprank_ Taehyung pula, eh malah apes gini. Memang ya kalau bertindak kurang ajar pada yang tua pasti ada saja halangannya.

"Siapkan dirimu, lusa pasti kita akan buat video QnA. Percaya padaku." Taehyung meletakkan kameranya diatas meja komputer Jungkook.

"Tidak mau! Hyung saja yang buat." Jungkook menarik selimut sampat pucuk kepalanya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Ayolah, Kook. Tinggal terima kenyataan bahwa kau bodoh untuk mengerjaiku."

"Kau yang bodoh!."

"Sstt. Jangan kurang ajar dengan yang lebih tua."

"Memang kau tua bangkotan bau tanah!."

"Biar, daripada kau bau semprotan serangga."

"Hyung menyebalkan!!!."


End file.
